Somewhere Inbetween
by EvilLydia
Summary: Everyone has their own place, whether you are the best or the worst or, maybe somewhere in between. The 4th shinobi war had ended 6 years ago but new ninjas were still being trained. Riku, Tsubaki, and Ami were all dealing the life at the academy while Yuki and Emiko have their own problems to deal with. These are my OCs and they have very little contact with the main characters.
1. Riku's test

I don't own anything, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 1 - Riku's Test

The bright morning sun was breaking through the clouds and puddles were scattered along the path from yesterday's rain. Recently the leaves on the trees had begun to change. The weather was just beginning to get a little chilly but it wasn't bad enough to be too cold. There were still a few tourists but not as many as in the summer months.

This beautiful scenery was lost on Riku. He was late for school, and today was his last day. The Gunin exam was being held and he was not prepared. As fun as it was, he now regretted messing around so much in class.

His family, the Tabemono's, owned a hotel and restaurant. If he couldn't make it as a shinobi he would always have a job there. His older sister, Shu-Mea, and one of his older brothers, Len, were both shinobi but his other older brother, Shizou, and parents worked in the hotel. Their business was known as the best for one reason, their food. Everyone had a specialty and they all loved to cook. Six years ago his grandmother had also come to live with them after the loss of her husband, and she brought a lot of the table as well. Even the Akimichi family highly praised their food. There was no greater feeling then feeding people.

His parents had always been really supportive about him becoming a shinobi. His father had told him to try his best and leave everything else to fate.

Up until that point the path had been quiet, save the sounds of nature and the tapping of his shoes on the path. His concentration was broken by whispering. The words were hushed and too quiet to understand.

On the side of the path as two of the most stupid people in the village. Yuki, who was standing under a tree and looking up at Emiko, who was sitting in on a branch. They were weirdo's that didn't know how to talk to people. They were never seen apart. "Hey freaks." he half-heartedly greeted them, only to be ignored. He rolled his eyes and walked past them. He didn't have time to waste on losers that didn't even go the the academy.

Once they were behind him he actually heard part of something they said, "-don't have time to waste on this nobody." That pissed him off. They thought he was wasting _their_ time. "You know what?!" he yelled as he twisted around, but they were gone...

How? They didn't have time to leave without being noticed, and they couldn't be as skilled as a jonin; they didn't even go to the academy. They were probably hiding behind the tree. God, they were stupid.

Riku hop that the seat next to Lydia was open. She was beautiful and nice and popular. If only he could make her see that he was there. Even if he couldn't sit next to her, it would be fine as long as he didn't have to sit next to that psycho, Tsubaki.

He understood that the guy lost his parents in the war six years ago. And OK, he had to care for his sister, but that didn't give him any right to be a jerk. He was always picking fights and glaring at everyone that looks at him wrong. Riku couldn't understand why all the girls like him. So maybe he was at the top of the class, so what?

By the time he walked into the classroom, it was nearly full. The seat next to Lydia was taken but so was the seat next to Tsubaki. He was just sitting down when Iruka-Sensei walked through the door with a clipboard. "Alright class," he addressed them, "today we will start with Kage no Bushin. Line up."  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

The test was over and Riku had failed. While it didn't surprise him, the disappointment was crushing. He was an idiot to think he could wing it.

Some of his friends tried to give their encouragement as they walked past to celebrate with their families. He was the only one that didn't pass. Suddenly the road home seemed too short. He wasn't looking forward to telling his family about his most recent failure.

A heavy hand fell on his shoulder. He looked up to see the face of his older brother, Shizou, who was a cook for the hotel. "I failed." he admitted. He felt his face heat up at that. Shizou didn't say anything, just nodded as they started walking home. "How about some chicken noodle soup?" Shizuo asked. Riku smiled and nodded.

It was one of his favorite meals. Everyone is his family made some part of it. Shu-Mea made the best noodles of anyone he had every met. Unfortunately, she was currently on a mission.

When he walked in the front door, the smell of good food lifted his spirits. His younger sisters latched themselves on each of his legs. Siya and Yuzu, the twins, were only two years old. His home was a warm.

Maybe today wasn't so bad after all.


	2. Emiko's Job

Chapter 2 - Emiko's Job

Emiko had once again been near the school with Yuki looking for some new plaything. Toys their own age were generally only fun for a little while. Adults usually lasted longer.

Most of the students were gone since there was a test or event of something going on at the academy today. In an attempt to get a better view of their surroundings, she climbed a tree. Since they were alone they began to quietly discuss their plans for the rest of the day. They stopped briefly when they sensed someone coming. It was a student they had dismissed as a candidate for being a plaything long ago. He was useless, weak, and she had long ago forgotten his name. He probably wouldn't know what they were talking about so they continued. He was just a nobody.

"Hey freaks." nobody said as he passed. "Today's missions is going to be taxing. We don't have time to waste with this nobody." Yuki said as he jumped away. Emiko nodded, and followed suit. Anyway she was bored with this. Maybe they needed a new game, something completely different.

They traveled quickly trough the shadows. Just outside the city, they found what could be described as a secret entrance. It was the kind of thing that you would't be able to find if you didn't know where to look. Before they entered the passage, she glared him him. He had been gloomy since their last plaything told them off. That boring man spoke about them vilely; calling them monsters and freaks. The last time they saw him, he was getting ready a mission. "Don't be a pussy." it wasn't an angry command, just a simply statement.

The passage was a simple, gray corridor with unmarked doors every few feet. They entered a door about halfway down. Is was a very simple room, with no distinct personality. Each side was almost identical. Each side contained a twin bed, a lamp, a dresser, an alarm clock, and bookshelf with few books, tools, a weapons pouch, and a porcelain mask. In the middle of the back wall there was a simple white clock.

"Get changed already." said Emiko. She went into her dresser on the left side of the room and started pealing off her clothes before pulling out the what she was going to wear for the mission. Scars adorned her body, proof of her efforts. She untied the ponytail of her strawberry blond hair and braided it down her her back. When she let go it just brushed her waistline.

Yuki was finished before she was and came over to sit on her bed. They were close and had seen each other change before, it was nothing special. There were occasions when she saw him get a little flustered, and although it was a little funny she never pointed it out. She ignored him and finished getting ready.

She was glad that they were home. Here you don't have to pretend to be nice to stupid people, although she only did when they talked their superiors. The people here, their family, didn't ask them to be polite, there were only expected to do their jobs correctly, with silence and precision.

Beside her, Yuki was staring down at his mask in his hand. She turned and folded the clothes that she had just taken off and placed them neatly on the bed to put away later. She had just worn them for a little bit and there was no dirt on them so there was no point in washing them yet.

As always, they were right on time. Lady Tsunade was sitting at her desk doing some paperwork while the Jonin known as Shikamaru Nara was standing in front of her. Quietly they both slipped through the window and knelt on either side of Shikamaru. Emiko had heard mixed things about the Hokage. She had a reputation for drinking and gambling, which were not good qualities for a Kage, but she had done good thing for the country so far. She was one on the few things people that Emiko would bow to without being asked, rather than out of duty.

Once they settled, Shikamaru eyed them both. Tsunade looked up and said, "Alright, everyone's here. Normally this would be a C class mission but because of the weird circumstances, I'm giving it to the three of you." "Weird how?" asked Shikamaru, raising an eyebrow. Tsunade laced her fingers together before answering, it was clear that something war irritating her, "A wealthy merchant from a country to the west, across the sea, came here on a diplomatic mission. Although he has his own guards, it was advised that I send some of my own as a gesture of good will. He demanded the best I have and someone mention AMBU, so that is the reason for the two of them."

"So just the three of us? This is going to be troublesome." Shikamaru stated.

"Tomorrow at the front gate the three of you will meet will with Lord Francois. Do you have any questions?" she asked shorty. "No ma'am. " said Shikamaru lazily.

"By the way, " he said, looking down at Yuki, "I was never introduced to you two properly." Neither Yuki or Emiko responded. It was directed to them as a statement and not a question, therefore they had no obligation to answer. "The boy on your left is Fuyu and the girl is called Natsu." Lady Tsunade supplied addressing them by their ABMU names.

According to the scroll, this mission was going to last them a whole month. Emiko really didn't like long missions. It was always better to do something quickly and be able to get onto better things.

The next morning they were both there early. They looked around for either Shikamaru or their current client but there was no sign or either of them. The briefest glimmer of annoyance flashed across Yuki's face but was gone just as quickly. "Let me check." he demanded as he held out his hand.

With a sigh she handed him her backpack and weapons pouch. Even though she always double checked her own supplies, he insisted on checking them again. As he was doing that, she slid her mask over her face. His controlling nature was a source of a lot of their arguments. Although it annoyed her, she was generally OK with it as long as she wasn't having an off day.

When he was finished he put on his own mask and handed her bag back to her. It wasn't long before Shikamaru showed up. He leaned against the gate and lit a cigarette.

He cleared his throat to gain their attention. When they looked at him he said, "We're going to be gone for a while, I hope you said your goodbyes. " She almost rolled her eyes at him and that would be against the rules and it would upset Yuki. He is strictly about following _all_ the rules when they were working.

"Yes sir." Yuki said quickly. Shikamaru nodded at them. She was glad that he answered. She had been debating what would be the appropriate title for him. She had been leaning toward 'sempai' but that didn't seem right. 'Sir' was always a default as long as the person was an adult, or at least older than you.

A loud noise drew their attention. Lord Francois had arrived. He was sitting atop a horse drawn wagon with golden trim. Behind him, there was two more wagons. There were about 20 people around him, that couldn't be anything but servants. Lord Francois was a large man, draped in silk robes or purple and white. Gold chains hung around his neck and wrists.

He stood when he saw them. "Ah, my lovely guards." he boomed. His voice was loud and deep. Shikamaru rubbed his cigarette out and put it in his vest pocket. Lord Francois stepped down to greet them. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lord Francois. " He stretched out his hand.

Shikamaru's hand disappeared underneath both of Lord Francois' massive paws. He glanced at Emiko and Yuki. "Who are these young things?" he asked in a jovial voice, as he spread his wide. Shikamaru turned to them and said, "This is Natsu and Fuyu."

Lord Francois leaned close to Shikamaru like conspirators and whispered, "Why is you farewell party wearing masks? Is it a tradition in your country or something?" Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head and said, "Er, these two are not a farewell party. They are my team. The masks are a symbol of the AMBU. " Lord Francois looked shocked for a moment before laughing deeply.

"Well, I'm sure you two will be of great help." he said to them in a very patronizing way. "Come up and sit with me." He said as he climbed back into the wagon.

She didn't want to sit with him but it was clear that she didn't have a choice. The climbed into the wagon after him and sat on either side. He threw an arm around each of them. "Do you kids know about the fascinating history of the spice trade?" When they shook their heads and started a long story.

She could tell that this mission would indeed be a very long one.


	3. Tsubaki's Breakfast and Yuki's Misstep

Chapter 3 - Tsubaki's Breakfast and Yuki's Misstep

Yuki blocked another enemy attack. He had thought that the only reason ANBU members were on this mission was for show but it turned out that there were some really nasty guys after the client.

Once they had reached the client's home the enemy had ambushed them. Apparently they were waiting for him. Shikamaru had led the client to a 'safe room' in the basement. He and Emiko were left to take care of the enemies. He was trying to pinpoint the leader of the group but no one seemed to have anymore authority then anyone else. In fact they were all about the same skill level.

Yuki had made a point to protect the door, it was the most important thing to protect right now. Emiko was on the other side so that the enemy would stay in this general area.

It wasn't until then that he finally noticed that they were wearing communication devices on their necks. They were talking to some unseen person. This was a problem. He thought that the best course of action was to disrupt the signal somehow.

While he was trying to figure this out Emiko gave him a signal. He nodded in understanding. He was going to go after the main enemy while she kept the others busy. She probably wouldn't be able to take all of them by herself but she was confident that she could survive until she got backup.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsubaki woke up early, like he did every morning, to make breakfast for his sister, Lily. He was naturally an early riser and, to him, making breakfast for her was the best part of his morning because it was one of the only times that they could sit together and talk. After this, he would walk to her to school like they did every morning. She argued with him everyday, telling him that she was too old for this, but he knew that she didn't mean it. The difference today was that instead of going to class, he was going to meet with his new team, meaning he didn't have time to walk her to school.

He wasn't very excited about that. He didn't want to work with them at all. They all seemed like a bunch of jokesters and he was afraid that they weren't going to take this seriously.

After a while, his sleepy sister walked down the stairs rubbing her eyes. She was still in her pajamas and her long, midnight hair was sticking out at odd angles.

He really did like her hair, it was one of the most notable traits that they shared. Despite this, he always nagged her about tying it back or cutting it. He really didn't want her to cut it but he said it anyway because he knew that she wouldn't.

She sat down at the table and waited for him to serve her. She had come to expect this from him. Instead of being irritated by this, he secretly enjoyed it. He liked providing for her. She knew this and used this to her advantage.

It made him nervous when she started doing things on her own. She was making her own friends and spending less time with him. He had been trying to think of ways to make her spend more time with him but nothing was coming to mind.

He sat her breakfast in front of her and brushed his hand over her hair as he went to sit down to eat his own. She wasn't looking at him when she started eating. "You should cut your hair. It's going to get in your way." he said. She rolled her eyes at him, "I'm not going to do that." They sat together talking about nothing for a couple of minutes.

He sighed. He would have much rather walked her to school. Or even better, he would rather spend the day training her. But that wasn't an option for him. "I guess we should get going." He started cleaning up the dinner table. "You can go without me." She said.

He put their dishes in the sink and headed to the door. "Don't be late." he called to her. "I'm not going to be late." she called back, slightly irritated.

She was growing up, he knew that he was going to have to face that someday but he just hoped that she would always need him. He left as soon as he was done, locking the door behind him.

Walking up the stairs to meet with his team, he was growing more irritated. He had made a point to not talk to any of these people when he was in the academy. They were all loud and annoying. Besides, he didn't think that he needed any of them. He could probably do all of this on his own.

xxxxxxxxx

Shikamaru knew that he didn't have time to block the attack that was coming from behind. He turned as he heard the sound of something shattering. Fuyu was falling to the ground behind him. He lay on the ground, soaked in the blood that was pouring from his face. The shattered pieces of his mask scattered around him. He had just bearly managed to take out the enemy with him.

Shikamaru went to his side. He seemed to be breathing but wasn't conscience. But he didn't have time to help him, he was still surrounded by enemies. He grit his teeth, gripped his kunai and attacked those around him. "Get him!" Natsu said through her teeth. She stood over Fuyu and got in a fighting position.

Shikamaru nodded and ran in the direction of the leader. He quickly dispatched him and turned back where Fuyu was laying alone on the ground while Natsu was taking care of the few stragglers that were left.

Just as he knelt next to him. Natsu was defeated the last enemy and was rushing over to him. The client's personal guards could take care of the rest. "I did what I could," she said, "but he needs real medical treatment." Shikamaru nodded, "Yeah, one moment." He turned and waved to one of the guards that were flitting around them. "We need some help here. He's badly injured."

xxxxxxxxxx

While Tsubaki started a small, meaningless fight with his new teammate, Yuki was being rushed to the hospital and Shikamaru was speaking with the apologizing client. They were trying to make a plan for bringing him home.


End file.
